Exploring Each Other's Horizons
by Spectre-058
Summary: Kim and Ron have been a couple since high school, but now it's senior year of college, and Kim's gotten a bit bored with Ron's attentive but bland performance. She want's to spice it up a bit, add a bit more adventure into the bedroom. When she tells Ron what she's thinking, he takes the idea and runs with it, going a bit further than either of them expected. Lemon


Kim loved Ron, she really did, but the man had some deep seated self confidence issues. College had helped him stretch himself a bit, giving him more responsibility for himself and his life; and a late developing growth spurt had built on the muscles football had given him. But despite that, he still had a tendency to coast and not take the lead unless he had to. Which was why she'd started to push him to be a bit more dominant in the bedroom. It wasn't entirely about him, either. Kim needed excitement in her life, she needed a thrill, and maybe just a bit of danger. Ron was a fairly skilled, he just wasn't all that assertive, more focused on her pleasure than on taking what he wanted. That used to be nice, but now she wanted more than just the simple, supportive, loving routine that they'd fallen into over the years since high school. Sometimes it was nice, but some nights, when they came back from a mission, Kim still hopped up on adrenaline, she didn't want to be pampered and treated like a princess, she wanted to be fucked, to throw herself into lust and delight in debauchery. She'd tried being the dominant one, and that had been fun for a while. But it hadn't lasted. Ron was already her side kick, and they both knew it. Ultimately, it didn't do much for Kim beyond the novelty of mixing up the routine.

Briefly, she'd considered cheating. She wasn't proud of it, but she'd considered it. It had only really been close once though. Monique had invited her out for drinks, and after a couple she'd confessed what she was feeling, how she needed something new, and after a couple more, admitted to thinking about cheating. She was still fuzzy on the details, but from what Mo had said later, she got the impression she might have hit on her best friend. If she had, Mo hadn't taken her up on it, instead, she'd helped Kim back to her apartment, passed her along to Ron, and told Kim to call her when she woke up. The next morning, she'd taken Kim out to grab coffee, and they'd had a long, serious talk about what Kim actually wanted.

She didn't want a new lover, she wanted Ron to give her what she needed. And so, after a few attempts at subtly bringing it up during sex, attempts that flew way over her man's head, she'd just blurted it out. Ron's response had been hesitant, but he'd agreed to give it a try. That night had been a bit awkward, but more fun than she'd had in a long time. And he'd kept it up. Kim didn't know what he'd been doing to learn, but over the course of a few weeks, he'd gradually become more assertive and dominating, integrating dirty talk, restraints, even a few toys into his skills. It was working for her too. She'd cum more in the last month than she had in the whole rest of the year. And tonight was shaping up to be the perfect climax to the month.

He'd started the night with a gift, a box he slid across the table after dinner. She'd cocked an eyebrow at him as she pulled it closer. By its shape she guessed it was a garment box, but the black cardboard was devoid of label or identifying markers of any sort. Curious, she'd used a table knife to cut the tape and pulled the lid off. Her heart rate leapt into overdrive as she saw what he'd gotten her, and she shot him a wide-eyed look. "Ron, what is this?"

He'd come around the table while she was opening the box. The sheepish smile he'd been wearing turned into a worried frown. "You don't like it?"

With mild panic he'd tried to close the box, but she'd pulled it to her chest. "I didn't say that. I was just surprised." She'd let out out a little of the actual emotion the gift had elicited, purring. "Do you want me to put it on right now?"

She was pretty sure he'd actually gulped before replying. "Um, yeah. Why don't you go get dressed while I clean up dinner. I can't wait to see how it looks." He'd slipped into the slightly deeper voice she'd dubbed his 'dom voice' at the end. She was pretty sure he didn't realize he had the voice, but hearing it fanned the sparks the package had kindled.

Kim had brought her hand up to the strap of her dress. "Are you sure I shouldn't do it right here? Where you can watch me."

He'd blushed, actually blushed, and bent down to kiss her. She'd laughed a little as she kissed him back. Then he'd put his lips next to her ear and turned the sparks into full blown flames by whispering. "I'm sure you'll do what I tell you to do if you want me to let you cum tonight."

It was easily the most dominant thing he'd ever said without at least a blowjob to get him into the right headspace and she'd scampered up out of the chair and into their bedroom, Ron slapping her on the ass as she did. Yes, he'd set her anticipation high. And as she'd peeled out of her clothes to change into the outfit he'd bought her, she wondered if he'd be able to match it. Now she sat on their bed, shifting every few moments, trying to find just the right position to display herself. The leather of the corset was stiff, much more so than the one she'd let Ron talk her into wearing for the renaissance faire that one time. That one had been a costume piece that had pushed her modest breasts together until they resembled something like actual cleavage. This didn't bother doing that. It left space for her boobs, emphasizing their nakedness, the black leather highlighting her pale skin. There was also a strap hanging down between her cleavage that she hadn't been able to figure out. It ended in a metal clasp, and was clearly intended to connect to something, but none of the other things in the box had seemed to go with it. Eventually she'd just left it hanging.

The box had also included a garter belt, stockings, crotchless panties, and much to her excitement, leather wrist and ankle cuffs. Beneath the clothes had been a few more items, and her anticipation shot up as she found them. The first was a vibrating cock ring. She pushed the button, testing its power against her palm. It was strong, and she shut it off before it's buzzing hum could penetrate the door. There were also a few clips, fasteners and a length of thick shibari rope. The last item, and the thing that made her eyes go wide and her heart beat a little faster was a stainless steel butt plug, its end crowned by a sparkling purple stone.

That was a bit forward of him. They'd experimented with butt play, and Kim was more than confident of her ability to handle the toy, but just leaving it in the box like that was a step beyond Ron's usual level of confidence. She usually had to assure him it was ok several times before he'd fuck her ass. At this point her heart was racing, and she could feel a low heat pulsing between her legs. Ron had clearly put a lot of work into this. There was even a small bottle of lube next to the toy. So, with almost obscene excitement, she'd gotten dressed, plug and all, and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Soon she heard a movement outside their door, and she shifted her position one more time, sitting up on the bed before being struck by a sudden inspiration and darting around to kneel in front of it. She placed her hands in her lap, doing her best to look anticipatory but not expectant. Just in time too, as the door opened and Ron stepped inside. His shirt had a few wet spots on it where he'd probably splashed himself washing dishes, and he still held a dish towel in his hand. His eyes lit up when he saw her, and his usual goofy grin took on a measure of predatory smugness. "Well, don't you look lovely."

She beamed up at him. "Thank you, sir." The sir was something she'd introduced last time, and she wanted to see how he reacted when she used it again. To her delight, she saw his back get a little straighter.

"I have one more present for you." He said as he let the dish towel fall to the floor. As it fell, a strip of black leather uncurled with it to hang down a few inches past his fingers. It was a collar. A simple strip of black leather, something written in silver metal along the middle. Kim's eyes grew wide and her heart skipped a beat. That was a step even beyond the lingerie and butt plug. Ron saw her expression, and his answering smile tried to be sultry, it really did, but she saw right through it to the goofy happiness beneath it. It just made her love him more. His voice held the same note of suppressed humor as he said. "Come here."

She did as instructed, playing up her role as she slid to her feet and took a step towards him. "No! Wait…" Ron blurted out, then scrambled to put steel back into his voice. "I want you to crawl." Kim held back a giggle, but complied, slipping to the floor to continue forward on hands and knees. She played it up just a bit to help get him into the mood a bit fast, arching her back and wiggling her hips as she advanced. When she was close, he told her to stop, this time with a bit more confidence. She did, still on all fours, and looked up at him through a thin curtain of red hair. She really should have pulled it back into a tail or something. He held out the collar for her to see, and she finally got a good look at the lettering. "What does it say?" He asked.

"Slut."

"And why do you think it says that?" The words came out a bit stilted, as if he was trying to recite a script, but he managed to keep his voice stern. How long had he been planning this? She wondered. It was a question for later. Right now she'd been asked a question, and her response would probably dictate just how into it he got tonight. And she had no reservations about just how deep she wanted to go tonight. The outfit, the toy, and now the collar, intentionally or not, Ron had built her anticipation up to the point she could almost feel herself dripping. This was just what she'd been wanting and she didn't intend to ruin it by not playing her part.

So, with the most subservient tone she could contrive, she answered. "Because that's what I am." .

"Who's slut are you?" This time the hesitation was almost imperceptible.

Her answer was almost immediate. "Yours. I'm your slut, Sir."

"Yes, you are." Ron knelt on one knee to look her in the eye. He brought his hands up, encircling her throat with the collar, and paused. "Um," he asked quietly, "is the safeword still the same?"

She nodded and said, "Barkin."

Ron shuddered a bit, but said, "Okay." and buckled the collar in place.

Ron felt a thrill pass through his body as he let go of the buckle. He'd done it. He'd put a collar on Kim Possible, and she'd wanted him to. The tension he'd been holding back for the last hour shattered, letting the lust and excitement it had concealed rush into him. He'd planned this night for a few weeks, reading online articles, doing research, and watching a lot of porn. He had so many ideas that he was almost going to burst with the realization that he might actually get to enact them! He reached a hand down to grope one of KP's tits. She made a soft sound as his skin touched hers, shifting just a bit to press herself more firmly into his hand. He gave her a solid squeeze before letting go and instead grabbing the hanging bit of leather she hadn't been able to figure out. It's purpose came clear a second later when he hooked the clasp on the end around the small ring hanging from the collar. Then he straightened and looked at the woman at his feet.

"Alright, you say you're my slut, prove it. Suck my dick." Calling Kim a slut still felt a bit weird, but he couldn't deny that it gave him a thrill. Not quite as much of a thrill though as when she eagerly started undoing his pants, her expression eager. As soon as his belt and fly were open though, he pushed her hands away. "Just use you mouth." He ordered, testing the waters a bit. She gave him a look he couldn't quite read before slipping even closer and getting a grip on his belt with her teeth and started tugging it free. It took her a few tries, but once she got it out, his pants fell down on their own. They shared a smile at that before KP got to work on his boxers. She nuzzled up against his dick through the light fabric, making low, eager noises as she felt his hardness. Ron marveled at the sight as she gripped the waistband, worrying at it, each movement pulling his boxers a bit lower until with his dick sprang free. It bobbed a bit as it was released, and Kim got her face underneath it to let it bounce against her face, grinning. She didn't let it hang for long though before dragging her tongue along the underside. Ron groaned in response, dick stiffening even more at the touch.

"Mmm…" Kim mewed. "Your dick tastes so good."

Ron felt pride and pleasure chase each other up his back. She'd said it before, probably dozens of times, and each time it sent thrills through him. Tonight though, it did more than that. Tonight it fed into directly into his confidence, reinforcing the feeling seeing her wearing this outfit had started. That boost pushed him to be more direct than he normally would be and he said. "Then stop playing around and suck it already."

He helped her along by pushing forward, prodding her lips with his head. She obliged him, opening her mouth and taking him into her mouth. Pleasure blossomed around his dick as she sucked and licked his head. Her tongue drew swirling patterns along his skin. She didn't go any lower though, lavishing her attentions on his head. It felt fantastic, stoking his lust and pulling a hungry moan out of him. Ron ran a hand through her hair, pushing a bang out of the way so he could see her pursed lips around his shaft. The pleasure built, then plateaued, leveling out and leaving him aching for more. He growled as much, urging her to go deeper, but she didn't. She continued to work his head with light bobbing motions that never sank as low as he needed. It was just a little rebellion, something she'd done before. If Ron wanted her to go deeper, he'd have to make her. A few ideas of how came to mind, ideas inspired by weeks of experimentation and hours of porn. He reached down, tangling his fingers in her hair, and pulled her roughly away from him, forcing her to look up at him.

Putting a little iron into his voice he growled. "I said suck my dick, not make out with it. Do you need me to show you how?" Without waiting for her answer he pushed forward, shoving his dick back between her lips. She gagged at the sudden intrusion, eyes flaring. He almost pulled out then, worried he'd overstepped, but something in her expression stopped him. Kim had told him she wanted this, and he wanted to give her what she wanted. So, instead of pulling his cock out of her mouth and asking if she was ok, he pulled back his hips and thrust forward again, and again, and again, shoving himself into her throat a half dozen times before finally pulling out. His cock left a trail of drool and precum coating her lower lip. She dragged in a panting breath before raising her eyes up to meet his.

"Get it?" He asked, trying his best to sound intimidating. She nodded jerkily, his fingers in her hair limiting how much she could move her head. Her tongue still hung out of her mouth, and combined with the saliva glistening around her chin, it gave her a lewd, hungry expression. He untangled his fingers from her copper hair. "Prove it."

This time Kim went at him with a will. She shoved her head forward, taking his cock deep, and keeping it there. There was nothing restrained in her movements now, as she rocked her head back and forth, never letting his head leave her mouth. Using one hand to brace herself against his hip, she brought the other up to fondle his balls. Balls that were quickly getting wet as each energetic bob of her head splashed a little more drool and saliva on them. As soon as she had his whole shaft coated, she slid the fingers up, dragging them along in time with her mouth. It was such a marked departure from her restrained attitude of before, such a complete acquiescence to his desires, and the rush of power Ron felt was almost greater than pleasure of the blowjob itself. Almost. Kim was giving it her all afterall, and like most things she tried her hand at, she was damn good.

Kim didn't hesitate, bobbing up and down on his cock faster and faster, each move accompanied by a faint slurping sound. Her fingers around him were an exquisite pressure, leaving his shaft tender for her lips. She was sending him into overdrive, lewd, hungry sounds bubbling out around his cock. Kim in the mood was a force to be reckoned with, and Ron realized he might have made a mistake. If she kept this up, he wouldn't last that long, and blowing his first load this early in the night would be a bit anticlimactic. He needed her to slow down, also seriously did not want the pleasure to stop. A scene from some of his "research" came to mind, and he had an idea. On her next plunge, he dropped his hand to her head and held her there. He tangled his fingers in her long red hair, using it to help him keep her from coming up. Kim choked a bit, more from the disruption than anything else but she also didn't fight him, letting him hold his cock down her throat.

"You are a hungry slut." Ron growled. "Do you like my big dick down your throat?" Held against his crotch with said big dick in her mouth Kim couldn't really answer, but she looked up at him and tried her best. It came out more as garbled wet sounds of agreement than actual words, but she nodded, bobbing his cock in her throat. He leered down at her, trying to keep his 'dom' face on. "Good. Let's see if you can keep it where it belongs."

With that he loosened his grip in her hair and took a small step back. The movement took Kim off guard and she slipped forward, almost falling. Her hand on his hip dropped to the floor, catching her, and the other joined it as he took another step. With one hand still in her hair Ron walked in a backwards circle, forcing Kim to follow on hands and knees in order to keep his dick in her mouth. It had already slipped out of her throat, but she did her best not to let it get any further than that.

"No more helping." Ron said, and released her hair at the same time he took another step. "Prove how much you want it." He increased his pace just a bit, forcing her to crawl faster. His cock slipped further from her lips. Now all she had was the head. Kim struggled to match his pace, to keep him in her mouth. She almost made it. Almost. But just as his last step brought his ass into contact with the foot of the bed, his dick slipped from her pursed lips.

Ron tisked, shaking his head, acting as though he hadn't been trying to make exactly that happen. "So close, KP. I thought you could do anything." She scrambled forward, trying to take him back in her mouth, but he shot a hand out and pushed her away. "I said I'd have to punish you if you let it out, Kim."

She whined a little, and tried to push forward again, hands coming up off the floor to brace on his legs. "I'm sorry. Let me try again." She tried to slip him into her mouth again, only to be jerked up short by a tug on the leash. Kim fell back, gagging a little and eyes wide. Ron pushed down the reflex desire to ask if she was okay - she knew the safeword. She'd use it if she needed it. So, instead of asking if Kim was alright, he raised his hand again and growled. "I said no, slut. Understand?"

The return to the impersonal term and chastisement were enough to get Kim to behave. She whined a little more, hips rolling, and bit her lower lip, but didn't make another move towards his cock. He gave her another moment, then lowered his hand. "Alright. But just to be sure, give me your hand."

Kim complied, offering both hands out to him with a twinkle in the back of her eyes, and just the hint of a grin around the corner of her lips. He considered making something of that glint, but didn't, she'd been the one to start this afterall - well, originally. If she was having more fun being bratty, he'd just roll with it. Moving quickly, Ron grabbed her wrist, stepped to the corner of the bed, and attached the cuff to a rope he'd hidden under the mattress. Another moment and another step had her other wrist attached in a similar fashion, and Ron stepped back to admire his handiwork.

Kim knelt with her back to the bed, arms stretched out to either side. As he watched, she tested the nylon straps he'd used, tugging at them in an attempt to escape that had become second nature to her after years of heroism. It had been a bit of an issue the first few times they'd tried something, but now they both just rolled with it. After a few moments of struggling she settled down and looked at him, leaning forward a bit so her tits hung free from her chest and asked. "What's next, sir?"

"This." He produced a magic wand. "You're going to sit there while I get undressed, and you're going to do it on top of this." Ron slid the personal massager between Kim's legs, positioning carefully so it only lightly touched her pussy and clit. "And you aren't going to cum until I say you can. Got it?"

Kim nodded, and he flicked the toy on. An insistent buzzing filled the room, and Kim drew in a sudden breath. He'd set it on low, and positioned the way it was, it was more like the suggestion of sensation than the full pulsing pleasure it usually delivered. Once he was sure it was where he wanted, Ron withdrew a few steps and surveyed her again. Kim's eyes were wide, and he could see the effort it took for her not to sink down onto the toy. It was one of her favorites afterall. Even on its lowest setting, the aggressive power of its motor could make her cum in no time. She knelt atop it, and didn't dare slip down, not if she was going to do what he'd said, and Ron could see the strain on her face. Good.

He took his time getting undressed. The shirt went first, each arm pulled in one at a time, then lifted over the head. He took the time to drape it over a chair before moving on to the pants. Those weren't nearly as hard, just simply stepping out of the puddle of clothes at his feet, but he also folded them. Next were the shoes, and finally his boxers, which he removed with a bit more speed than he really needed to. Kim was struggling, hips dipping for a few seconds before she caught herself and pulled back up. Her eyes pleaded with him to let her do it, to let her drop down fully and lose herself on the toy. He walked back to her, stopping with his erection pointed at her face just outside of the range of her mouth. "Do you want it, slut?"

"Yes." She moaned, straining against the bindings.

"Yes, what?" He asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright." Ron grinned, "you did behave yourself. You can do it."

Kim stopped struggling, and with a grateful sigh slid down to let the massager press fully against her. The sigh became a moan as the pleasure she'd been denied flooded up from between her legs, boiling through her to burst from her lips in a low sound of animal pleasure that was almost immediately cut off as Ron shoved his cock into her open mouth. Kim spluttered, choking and gagging as he pushed himself into her throat. His hands locked in her hair, holding her on him, dominating her breath with his cock for almost three full seconds before pulling back out and letting her breath. Her ragged gaps were interrupted by climax though, as the shivering, buzzing toy between her thighs pushed her over the edge. It had been too much, Ron's gift, the build up as she'd got dressed, the collar, the dirty names, the way he fucked her face then and now, and the toy, all of it pressing buttons in Kim she'd only begun to explore and her gasping attempts to pull in a breath were shattered by moans and little breathless cries as her body rocked.

"God you're such a slut. All it took was touching that toy and tasting my dick to get you off." Ron said, using his hand in her hair to make her look up at him. Her eyes were huge and a bit fuzzy as she fought to regain control of herself. He patted her cheek with his cock, leaving a streak of saliva behind. "Well that's okay, Kim, we can both enjoy ourselves. Keep riding that toy, your slutty moans feel good."

With that he pushed himself back between her lips. She did indeed moan around him. They were raw, desperate sounds as the vibrator ravaged her clit at the same time her boyfriend fucked her throat. He wasn't gentle about it, shoving himself deep and pulling her hair a bit as he kept her head steady for him. Her breath was dragged in around cock and through spit, and soon she was a mess of saliva and precum. Kim rolled her body, shifting around on the toy, writhing in pleasure but unable to affect what was happening to her. She was Ron's fuck toy, and that thought was driving her wild. It was rough, messy, with just a hint of danger, and just what she'd been wanting. As another climax started to build, Kim gave herself to it and let go of everything but feeling.

Ron thrust deeper, held her down longer, loving the way her throat constricted around his dick, and realized he was about to cum. He didn't fight it this time, didn't try to delay it. He'd earned this, and as the pressure built towards release he gave her throat one more long thrust before pulling out entirely and moaning. "Here it comes, open your mouth."

She did, going so far as to stick her tongue out. He could have cum in her mouth, but making her open up for him, seeing her eagerly waiting for his cum pushed buttons he'd never known he had before she suggested this. He held his cock a few inches from her mouth and stroked himself to completion. The first shot missed, painting a gooey streak along her cheek. He adjusted in time for the next one to between her lips. His pumping hand sent more out, getting it on her lips and chin as much as in her mouth, but that was okay. She moaned and mewed as he came, her eyes on his, tongue still hanging out. The last spurt fell a little short, arcing down to splash on her chest.

"Swallow it." He instructed. Kim made a show of tilting her head back, drawing her tongue back into her mouth slowly before closing her lips. When she opened them again, her mouth was empty. Ron released her hair, drawing his finger along her cheek, collecting as much of the first shot as he could and presented it to her. "Very good. Now the rest."

Obediently she sucked his finger clean, swirling her tongue around the digit. She was still riding the toy as she did, and when she released his finger it came out with a gasping moan. The sound sent a thrill through him, and he offered her the hand he'd jerked of with. One by one she licked his fingers clean. Her breath came faster with each one, and the thrill grew steadily until finally he pushed his cock forward. She sucked it into her mouth with almost obscene enthusiasm. Ron stifled a gasp. He was still more sensitive than he'd, and the touch of her tongue sent lightning rippling up through him. And through his dick. He started to stiffen in her mouth.

Kim felt it, and she pushed forward a little, tracing her tongue up and down his shaft, coaxing him back to hardness. The wand was incesent between her legs, its buzzing a constant source of mounting pleasure that already threatened to overwhelm her again, but she wanted more. Toys were great, and the vibrations felt incredible, but they weren't dick. They didn't fill her the way he could and now, more than anything else, she wanted to be stuffed and fucked. So she sucked, using every trick she knew to get his cock back to hardness, even riding out another climax as she worked to get Ron ready for round two. The orgasm roiled through her, rocking her body; pushing an extended cry out around the cock in her mouth. For a moment in its wake she slumped against the restraints, body spent, then she caught herself. She straightened, and her eyes returned to Ron's. The orgasm had done nothing to sate her need though. On the contrary, it had pushed her further down the rabbit hole. She needed more, needed something beyond the steady stimulation. She needed to be fucked. Ron's cock was hard now, it's head poking the back of her mouth; so she pulled off it, adopted the sluttiest expression she could manage and asked. "Would sir like to fuck me?"

Ron's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. His expression cooled back to the affected mask of relaxed control, and he sneered. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, you slut?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes wide and pleading. "Yes, sir. I want your big dick in my tight little pussy."

"Is sucking my dick not good enough for you?" He asked, cupping a hand against her cheek.

"No. I'm a dirty slut. I need you to fuck me. I need that big strong dick pounding my fuck hole." She kissed his wrist between sentences, hungry, imploring kisses.

He pretending to think about it. His hand on her cheek dropped down to her shoulder, and he casually pushed her down harder against the magic wand. Kim gasped, then moaned at the intensified vibrations. Her eyes rolled back a bit and her body shuddered. He held her there for a few moments, smiling down at her and tapping his lip thoughtfully with his free hand. "You want my cock?"

"Yes!" It came out more as a gasp than a word.

"And what will you do if I give it to you?"

"Anything. I'll do anything you want!"

"Well that's something." He leered. "Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything..." He stopped, then corrected his word choice. "No. Kim Possible, the girl who WILL do anything, begging for my cock. Alright slut, I'll give you what you want." He took his hand off her shoulder and stepped over the restraints, releasing her wrists. "Get on the bed."

Ron watched Kim scramble up off her knees and onto the bed with unseemly haste. The wand continued to buzz and rattle on the floor, glistening a bit with her cum. He stooped to turn it off, as well as to retrieve a few things from the gift box, before following her up onto the bed.

"Hands and knees." He ordered, and she complied instantly, presenting her ass to him. He still marveled at that. At how readily she listened to his commands. He'd never wanted to control Kim before. He didn't even want to control her now. But still, seeing her comply with his orders, seeing her scramble to do what he said, it was a thrill. And he'd be lying if he said the only reason he enjoyed it was because he knew she enjoyed it. Ron was never going to be anybody's definition of an alpha male, or even a dominating personality. But she made him feel like he was. Made him feel powerful, and in charge. And he let more of those feelings crowd his mind as he laid commanded. "Show me your pussy, I wanna see how much you want me."

It was a test of how well she listened, and he wasn't sure if she'd do it. But in a moment Kim's hand slid up between her legs. Using two fingers, she spread her labia, showing him the wet, gooey mess her excitement, and a pair of orgasms, had created. He ran a finger through that mess, drawing it down from her opening to her clit, revealing at how wet she was. She shivered and whined at his touch, the sound needy and depraved. Still stroking her pussy with two fingers, he used the other to he slipped something around his dick. Then he lined himself up, pressing his head against her exposed entrance. "You'll do whatever I say if I give you this, right?"

"Uh-huh." She said, wiggling her hips.

"Say it."

"I'll do what anything you say, sir. Please let me have your dick." Kim said, breathy with anticipation and need.

"Good." He drove forward, pushing deep into her wet pussy. She let out a sharp breath as he entered her, the sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan. He grinned, then stopped, still barely inside her. "You wanted it, you can do the work." He leaned back against the footboard. "Fuck yourself on my cock, slut."

She started to move, pushing back against him eagerly until a slap on her ass brought her up cold. "Slowly." He instructed. "I want you to go slowly. I'm not in any rush."

She started again, this time going slowly, and Ron settled in to enjoy himself. Her pussy felt amazing on his cock, and even so soon after coming, if he'd let her go to town, he'd be done in no time. This way he felt every inch of her, the tight, wet heat moving steadily along his shaft as she rocked back and forth. He ran an admiring hand over her ass, the skin smooth and strong under his fingers. Years of crime fighting, cheerleading and gymnastics have given Kim a tight, toned body that drove him crazy even in sweats and a t-shirt. Now, exposed and displayed in black leather, she was a vision. His thumb brushed over the purple gem of the butt plug, and Kim made a soft sound of pleasure.

"Mmm." She purred, sliding along his shaft. "Does master want to fuck my naughtly asshole?" Ron froze, hand stopping it's idle groping. Master. She'd called him master. That was new. Kim stopped rocking, looking back over her shoulder at him, expression faintly quizzical. "Ron, is everything -"

He brought his hand down hard on her ass, the slap echoing around the room and making Kim yelp and growled. "I didn't say you could stop."

She started moving again, and her expression slipped back into sultry obedieance. "I'm sorry, master."

This time he didn't freeze, but she still felt him tense up for a second. So, it really had been that word he'd reacted to. She'd have to remember that. Kim picked up the pace incrementally, trying to build towards the speeds she craved. And was rewarded with another stinging slap across her other ass cheek. Then Ron's weight was on her, his body pressing her down into the sheets, and his hand tangled in the base of her hair. "I thought I told you to go slowly." His mouth was right behind her ear, the words almost snarled, and the intensity sent a shiver through her. He must have really liked that word. Time to test it a bit.

"But I want more." She pouted, struggling against his overbearing weight, trying to push further back on his cock. "I need to be fucked, sir. I need your big dick to fuck me."

"You need," He growled into her ear, "to learn to behave yourself." Her questing hips were suddenly met by his own as he slammed himself into her, driving his cock all the way to the hilt, and Kim let out a sudden gasp. And another as he drew back and did it again, crashing into her and driving her into the mattress. This time, the thrust was accompanied by the stinging strike of his hand against her ass cheek, and she cried out, the sound muffled by the bedding in her face. He fucked her like that for another half dozen strokes, each one hard and fast, then he pulled back, taking his weight off of her and letting her push herself up off the mattress. He didn't stop fucking her though, just leaning back and using his grip in her hair to make her come with him, arching her back as he drove into her. It was raw, aggressive fucking, the kind she craved, and she began to loose herself in the pleasure. His cock was pounding her towards another climax, maybe the biggest she'd ever had, and she craved its arrival. She was desperate for it.

Then suddenly, it stopped. The next pounding thrust she'd braced for didn't come, and she was left shaking and off balance, pussy aching for more but now totally unfilled. She whined, desperate, wordless sounds spilling from her lips. She could still feel him back there, and his hand was still in her hair, but his cock wasn't in her pussy.

"Is that what you wanted?" He asked, voice deep and a little husky.

"Yes." She said, the word almost exploding from her in her haste to get it out there. "That was amazing. You are amazing."

"And you're a cock hungry little whore." The harsh words bit into her, each one sending it's own spike of shameful pleasure through her.

"I am." She gasped. "I am a whore. I'm you're slutty, cock hungry whore who wants you're big dick so badly."

There was a soft click behind her, followed by a quiet buzzing. "In that case." His voice was even huskier. "Prove it." Something clattered to the bed next to her head. She looked. It was a cellphone. Her cellphone. In a surge of movement, Ron's cock pushed all the way back into her at once, and he bore her back down onto the bed. There was something different about his cock this time though, something she couldn't put her finger on until his balls slapped against her clit, trapping the buzzing head a vibrating cock ring directly between them. Pleasure, sudden and immediate washed through her, stealing her breath and making her mind go blank for a moment. Then his mouth was right next to her ear again, and his growled instructions sent a thrill of roiling, confused emotions crashing through her that eclipsed anything the toy had done.

"Pick up that phone, and call Monique."

"Monique?" She stammered, mind reeling. What was he..?

"Call her on speaker." Ron said, voice rough. "Tell her you're fucking me, and can't handle my dick all on your own. Ask her to come over and help you with it. Do that, and I'll give you what you want."

For a moment Kim had no words. He couldn't be serious. She'd wanted him to be domineering, sure, but- Her hand snatched up the phone, fingers finding Monique's speed dial without conscious thought. Suddenly the phone was ringing, the speaker phone seemingly extraordinarily loud. It rang twice, three times. Maybe she won't pick up, it was pretty late, maybe it would just go to voicemail and-

"Hey Kim!" Monique's voice sounded a bit shrill and tinny through the speaker, but it was definitely her. "What's up, girl?"

"Oh… you know…" Kim demured, totally at a loss for what to say. Then Ron shifted, pushing himself a bit deeper, and pressing the vibrator more firmly against her clit, and she blurted it out. "I'm fucking Ron, and his dick is so big and so good and I can't handle it on my own. I need your help."

The silence on the other end of the phone dragged out for what felt like an eternity. Both of them were still, hardly daring to breathe. Then Monique's tinny voice said. "I'll be there in thirty minutes."

The phone went dead, and Kim was left looking at the blank screen. She didn't have long to consider it though, because with an explosive exhalation, Ron pulled back before thrusting into her again. Pleasure shot through her, and she bucked back against him, body no longer bothering to wait for her brain. Her hips rolled, greeting Ron's next thrust, and the next, trying to urge him deeper.

"Good girl." He cooed, pumping his hips in steady strokes. "You're such an obedient slut. You've earned this." His pace increased, each thrust coming faster and harder. His hips slapped hers, making her ass bounce and driving cascading moans from her lips. Kim gave herself to it, letting go of her surprise at what she'd just done. He grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him with each thrust. His gasping moans were intermixed with growls and snarls that lit fires in her blood, and she thrust back against him, losing some of her timidity in the burning lust. His cock just felt so good, the strength in his thrusts pounding pleasure crashing through her.

"Yes!" She moaned, voice cracking a bit. "It's so good. That big cock is so good in my pussy. Fuck me! Fuck your obdient little whore!"

"God, Kim." Ron groaned, voice straining as he reached his peak speed. "You're so fucking hot! I can't believe you…" He caught himself slipping out of his person before he fully lost it, but had to scramble to pull it back into place. She just felt so damn good, and was so fucking into this that he couldn't help himself. Each thrust drove white hot pleasure searing up from his cock, burning through him and pushing everything but her from his mind. Hearing her make the call had been like pouring gas on a fire and he was certain he wouldn't last much longer. But he was determined to give Kim everything he had before he came, thrusting away with every ounce of strength and holding off his climax as long as he could.

His efforts were rewarded when she suddenly bucked under him, her whole body convulsing. A protracted moan shattered the stream of babbling submissive dirty talk she'd been lost in as he fucked her. Her pussy clamped down on him, and suddenly he was cumming too. He thrust himself as deep as he could. He felt each spurt as a gush of heat and his body too was shaking now. Grunting he pulled her to him, holding her as he filled her pussy. He heard her feel him cum, a second sharpe, intensely satisfied groan meeting his own animal sounds and she arched her back to press herself more fully against him. For several moments they stayed like that, bodies pressed together, his cock deep inside her. Then by degrees they started to separate, sagging down until Ron rolled to the side and off of her.

They lay on the bed, both of them panting, and Ron pulled Kim over to him. "Kim, you're amazing. That was incredible."

"You!" She said, snuggling up against him a little harder. "You were so in charge." She nipped at his neck. "I loved it."

He twirled a finger in her hair and kissed her gently. "You said that's what you wanted. So, you know…"

"It was great." She assured him, still glowing from the climax.

"Oh, good." He kissed her head again, still pulling himself together a bit. He was stunned she'd actually made the call, even more stunned than he was that he'd told her to. It had been her calling him master that had done it. It had knocked down his last bit of self restraint, pushed him into something he'd never actually planned on doing. The phone call had been something he'd seen in the video and thought was hot. He'd never actually thought he'd use it, much less that she'd do it. Now that he had and she had…

"Wait…" He said, propping himself up on one shoulder to look at Kim. "Did Mo say she'd be here in half an hour?"

The realization of just what they'd done hit them both like a truck, and they scrambled up out of bed to try to get ready.


End file.
